A media content provider or distributor may deliver various media contents to subscribers or users using different encryption and/or coding schemes suited for different devices, such as televisions, notebook computers, mobile handsets, etc. The media content provider may support a plurality of media encoders and/or decoders (codecs), media players, video frame rates, spatial resolutions, bit rates, video formats, or combinations thereof. A piece of media content may be converted from a source or original representation to various other representations to suit the different user devices.